One Piece: Ragnarok
by DrewHLMW
Summary: Luffy wakes up in the world of Midgar however his crew is nowhere in sight. Will Luffy be able to traverse a land ruled by powerful gods and dangerous beasts, find his crew and escape before Ragnarok engulfs the world?
1. The Adventure Begins

_**Chapter 1 – The Adventure Begins**_

Flames scorched across the earth burning everything in its path, people screamed in pain as they were engulfed by the fire, eaten by vicious monsters and trampled under the feet of those fleeing, Villages were destroyed in the chaos and flames, animals fled the fields and forests as the fire spread throughout the entire world. The once beautiful blue sky had now turned black as night from the thick smoke that rose from the flames.

A strong gust of wind blew the sand across the darkened sky to land on the straw hat, a young man kneeled before the straw hat, his body was slightly burned, bleeding and bruised, his hair was ruffled and his clothes were singed. Tears streamed down his cheeks, one of which contained a scar under the left eye.

Monkey D. Luffy looked around at the world which was burning before his very eyes, the sand of the beach was dyed red from the blood that spilled from the dead bodies that littered the surrounding area. Screams of warriors and vicious beasts could be heard as they clashed together.

"You've lost boy"

Luffy didn't move, he stared out at the ocean which and saw lightning in the distance, the water was raging and whirlpools could be seen for miles across the sea.

"Ragnarok cannot be prevented, no matter how hard you try."

Luffy turned his head to see who was speaking, it was a man with long, smooth and shiny jet black hair, his skin was flaming red and his large white eyes had pupils of fire. The only clothes he wore was a pair of black underpants.

"I FAILED!" wailed Luffy as he slammed his fists into the sand.

"You attempted to interfere in the battle of the gods child" said the red skinned man "And now you shall join your friends" the man raised his arm and a sword of fire appeared from the air. "DIE" He swung his sword down aiming at the back of Luffy's neck intending to sever his head.

All faded to black.

X X X

Luffy woke with a start, he sat up pale and sweating "What was that?" he wondered.

Luffy shook his head and took a deep breath before realising that his feet were wet, hi surroundings came to him and he saw that he was lying on a beach with tide washing over his feet. He got up and looked around, the sky was blue, the ocean was calm and still and he could hear the sound of gulls. But no matter what he saw he knew that this was the location of his dream just moments ago.

Luffy jumped to his feet and gave a loud shout "SANJI FOOD!" but received no reply

Looking around Luffy realised he was alone, his crewmates and the thousand sunny where nowhere to be seen "Did everyone get lost again?" Luffy reached for his head and felt his hat nestled atop. "Time for an adventure to find my crew"

Luffy set of to the east across the beach and coming to a large grassy field a thick forest was to the east across the field while a large mountain sat to the north, The beach lay back to the west and the ocean stretched out over the south. Following his instinct Luffy set out across the field towards the forest.

After several hours of trying to find his way through the forest Luffy collapsed against a tree, tired and hungry he slumped to the ground and groaned.

"Why is there no animals in this forest?" he pondered as the last speck of sunshine disappeared behind the leaves and night settled in. Luffy closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

He awoke in the morning as the suns rays once again broke through the leaves of the trees, he grunted and stretched out before a loud rumbling sound gained his attention, he was starving and had no idea when the last time he ate was. Luffy jumped to his feet intending to find some sort of animal he could eat, but to his dismay he found nothing. The forest was empty and devoid of life. Luffy stumbled through the forest and soon came across several broken trees, somewhere snapped in half, while other roots and all had been pulled out of the ground.

Luffy grinned "Whatever did this must be big and juicy" he began to drool at the thought of the large animal he was going to eat.

Luffy followed the path of ruined trees till they split of in two directions, He decided to follow the path to the right and to his great joy he saw several wooden huts through the trees, and if there wa shuts, there was people, people with food! Luffy sped through the forest towards the huts and as he neared a stream of arrows rained down towards them, Luffy was shocked for a moment and quickly regained his composure to dodge the hail.

"WHO'S THERE!" roared Luffy

Luffy could hear voices muttering in the distance "It spoke", "Don't be fooled", "It's playing tricks with us now", "Don't drop your guard or it will eat us."

Before Luffy could speak again a second rain of arrows were launched at him and once again all failed to hit "I'm not here to fight!" he yelled "I just want some food!"

A man stepped out of the trees with his bow and arrow at the ready "Who are you stranger?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Where did you come from?" Asked the man who was wearing an animal pelt over his torso and across his groin.

"I woke up on the beach, My friends are missing I'm searching for them on an adventure, but first I need to find food." Answered Luffy

"How did you make it through the forest? Didn't you encounter it?" the man continued to ask question while looking at Luffy with suspicion in his eyes

"It?" replied Luffy "You mean the animal that destroyed all the trees, If I find that kind of animal I'm going to eat it." He grinned

"EAT IT!" roared the man in surprise "Are you mad by boy!"

At Luffy's comment several other men all wearing animal pelts in various assortments and wielding bows appeared from behind several trees

"You want to eat the Grendel boy!" laughed the men "We are eleven proud and strong hunters but once we were thirty and all of us missing were slain by the Grendel."

"Wow it sounds strong." Grinned Luffy as he started drooling again at the thought of eating it

"And it's not exactly an animal, we have no idea what the creature is, but it's big and strong and no one has been able to stop it. It attacks the villages and eats anything it can get its grubby hands on, we've lost many comrades to this foul beast."

Luffy looked at the men and grinned "I'll take care of it but I want some food first!"

"You're a fool boy, very well we shall take you to the village and help you hunt the Grendel, the sooner it dies, the sooner we regain peace."

Luffy set of with the men towards the hut which turned out to be completely ruined, there was broken doors, destroyed walls, lots of items littered th ground and old bloodstains and bones lay scattered across the area.

"This was the first village to be attacked by the Grendel, we've never found any of the villagers bodies." Said one of the men as Luffy looked around "This is what the creature your wanting to hunt is capable of."

As the sun began to set Luffy and the hunters emerged from the wood and looking down over a short cliff into a small field they saw a small village with a large wooden wall built around it.

"That is our home." Said a hunter and he pointed towards the village "We shall rest there tonight and start the hunt tomorrow."

As Luffy and the men disappeared down the steep cliff path towards the village a large hulking mass rustled in the forest trees and its eyes were glowing a pale yellow, a long tongue emerged from its mouth showing its teeth to be large pointed fangs, it licked its lips and grinned.


	2. The Grendel Appears!

_**Chapter 2 – The Grendel Appears!**_

After a long treck through the woods Luffy and the hunters had arrived at the hunter's village, they were in the large town hall were everyone had settled down to dinner. Luffy looked with stars in his eyes at the large plate of meat that sat in front of him, he roared in delight and proceed to scarf down his food.

"We shall set of to hunt the Grendel at dawn." Said one of the large Hunters

"The Grendel is usually active at night so if we can ambush it while it sleeps we will have the advantage." grunted another hunter

"And how will we find it, no one has found the Grendel's lair and if they have then they didn't come back to tell the tale."

"Our arrows have never hurt it either. Getting close to attack with swords is almost impossible."

"Don't worry." Grinned Luffy "I'll send it flying."

"You're confident now Luffy but wait till you fight it. This is unlike any creature we've ever faced before."

"Well I don't know how I'll do till I try." Smiled Luffy as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

The group continued to eat and drink till dusk and most collapsed to the floor as they could drink no more.

**X X X X X**

"ARGH!"

Once again Luffy's sleep was disturbed, he snapped up to his feet as the scream echoed around the room, it took hima few second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"HELP!"

Luffy turned in the direction of the voice to see a 12 foot tall creature hidden in shadow due to the darkness, it held one of the hunters in both hands above its head and before anyone could move it ripped the hunter in half, opened its large mouth and gulped down all the innards that spilled out of the now dead hunter.

Luffy could hardly move, in all the things he had seen and done nothing had ever compared to this.

Another hunter charged at the beast with his sword raised above his head, he swung down straight into the monsters chest but to his and everyone's shock it had no effect at all. The creature brushed it aside like it was a mosquito bite and with one mighty swing of its arm it sent the hunter smashing through the wooden wall and into the village road, it then dropped what remained of the hunter it had just eaten to the floor.

"BASTARD!" roared Luffy

Luffy rushed at the beast and slammed his fist into its stomach, the monster gripped his arm and yanked Luffy into the air and grabbed him with its second hand, it then attempted to tear him in half but found itself struggling to achieve its goal.

"That's not going to work on me." Grinned Luffy. "I'm a rubber man." Luffy threw his head skywards and it stretched up till it reached the roof "GOMU GOMU NO BELL!" and his head snapped downwards straight into the monsters head.

It howled its rage and threw Luffy across the room where he crashed into the table.

"Are you ok Luffy?" asked one of the hunters as he rushed Luffy's side.

Two more of the hunters rushed the Monster with their sword but the beast was quicker and with two mighty blows he slammed each hunter into the ground crushing them beneath his large fists.

"That thing is really annoying." Said Luffy as he bounced back to his feet

"It has already killed four of my fellow hunters, we must come up with a plan."

"So that the Grendel?" asked Luffy

"It is." Answered the hunter "The beast that has plagued this land for many years now."

The Grendel grabbed a fifth hunter and with its powerful jaws it clamped down on the mans shoulder and ripped a chunk of flesh out with its teeth, the hunter roared in pain but was unable to escape due to the Grendel's grip. The Hunter slashed wildly at Grendel with his remaining arm but the next time the Grendel opened it's mouth the man's head was gone.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Luffy's outstretched fist flew across the room scoring a direct hit to the Grendel's chin, but once again the Grendel was unfazed.

"What's that thing made out of?" asked a surprised Luffy

The Grendel leaped across the room grabbed two more hunters and with one mighty thrust of its legs it leaped through the roof to the outside.

"DAMN BEAST!" roared the hunter next to Luffy

"How did it get inside the village without us knowing?" asked one of the other four remaining hunters.

"It's not getting away from me!" yelled Luffy as he stretched out his hands to the hole in the roof and used it to propel himself outside.

Luffy landed on the wooden roof and saw the two hunters the Grendel had taken lying on the road below with large holes in their torsos.

The regular people of the village were now in a panic as the Grendel rushed through the narrow paths between the wooden huts.

Luffy curled his legs like springs and launched himself towards the Grendel, he stretched out his arm to grab a nearby roof and thrust himself farther forward, swinging out his free him like a scythe he cleaved it into the Grendel's back sending it stumbling into the walls where it fell to the ground. Luffy now directly above the Grendel pointed his feet downwards "Gomu Gomu No Spear!" Luffy drove his feet down into the Grendel's chest. It roared in pain and grabbed Luffy's legs before he could retract them, using this to his advantage Luffy lets his body retract to his legs at full speed "Gomu Gomu No Reverse Rocket!"

Luffy hit the Creature like a cannonball and it gave a screech of pain as several of its ribs cracked upon impact. Luffy stood above the Grendel grabbed its legs and began to swing it around in a circular motion "Gomu Gomu No Windmill!" Luffy released the Grendel and it smashed into a nearby wooden house wall then slumped to the ground.

Stretching his fast far behind him Luffy rushed towards the beast and has he neared he snapped his fist forward straight into the Grendel's face sending it crashing through not only the first wall but the wall on the opposite side and back into the street.

Luffy grinned "I sure hope you're tasty."

Grendel slowly got to its feet, it stretched out its arms and roared its fury, then it covered the distance between itself and Luffy in an instant. A stunned Luffy could not react to the creature's massive uppercut which connected cleanly with Luffy's chin, had he not been a rubbed man the blow would have tore his head off. The Grendel grabbed Luffy with both its hands and began to squeeze Luffy who was protected from crushed bones with his rubber body then it opened its jaws to devour his head.

Luffy's life was saved by on of the remaining hunters who thrust his sword into the Grendel's open mouth and attempted to skewer the monster. To the hunters dismay though the sword had no effect.

"Impossible!"

Grendel threw Luffy across the village where he crashed into a roof. It turned its attention to the hunter and grabbed his head and squashed it easily.

Grendel now having filled its belly gave a loud screech and sped of into the night.

Luffy could not follow as it quickly reached the forest and vanished from his sight.

"Now you know the horror of the Grendel." Sighed one of the last three remaining hunters "So many of my comrades lost in a short amount of time."

"It won't get away next time." Said Luffy through gritted teeth "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
